


Wonderland of Snow White

by JustSimon



Category: Alice Mare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after ending Good Night. After all that happened, in that world of nightmares, Allen wasn't on ease, because his with friends favorite teacher is trapped in that world of nightmares, and here Allen gets support from someone he did not expect.
Relationships: Allen/Stella
Kudos: 1





	Wonderland of Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Just my story about unusual for Alice Mare couple.

After Allen said good night to unconscious Teacher, boy left him and went in his room, while Teacher is in some kind of coma his friend Cliff took care about shelter and kids, but from that day Allen became even more closed and silent, all his days boy spent in his room and left it only in meal times, his friends Joshua, Chelsy and Letty/Rick tried to comfort him, but their attempts were failed and then in Allen's door knocked someone who Allen not expected to see, and after that a girl's voice asked   
'Can i enter?'   
It was a gloomy girl with regret to be alive, Stella, Allen been surprised a bit by her visit, then silently replied.   
"Come in."   
Stella entered and was stand near to the Allen, who lying on the bed.   
'It's not your fault.' "If i not touched that butterfly nothing of this happened and Teacher... Whatever." 'I think Teacher planned this from the beginning, he just was needed someone who can travel in dream worlds and will remain unscathed.' "Even so, it's still not right." 'I know it's a weak comfort, but still, i believe someday Teacher will return to us.' "So, why are you here in my room?" 'You peaked my interest.' "Eh?" 'You became even more dead inside than you been.' "Ahem, right." 'But that's not all, when you around me i somehow have a warm feeling inside, which i never had.'   
Stella took Allen for a hand and blushed, Allen slightly blushed too.   
'I am very bad in communicating with people but, with you i don't have troubles in communication.' "I remember one time you said that i have a pretty face, i think i should say compliment to you as well, i like your music. 'Huh?' "I mean your play on piano, when i hear your play, i somehow feel myself on an ease." 'Thank you?' "You don't need thank me, i am the one who should say thank you." 'For what?' "After talking with you i feel myself a bit better and i decided."   
Still while Stella held him for a hand Allen got out of his bed.   
"I swear to you, Joshua, Chelsy, Letty, Rick and Cliff, that someday i will save Teacher from that nightmare dream world and return him to us." 'Allen... You are not alone, we will help you." 'Thank you Stella. Is this is fine that you still hold me for a hand?" 'One more minute.' "Um, ok."   
From that day Allen not been reclusive anymore, now he have one goal, save the Teacher, but he not been alone, he have friends, which he could rely on, and to surprise to others, despite on age he and Stella became a couple, in opinion of their friends Allen and Stella were a strange couple, because they barely expressed their emotions, but Allen and Stella ignored their opinions, emotionless boy from Wonderland and gloomy girl of Snow White tale were happy in their own way.


End file.
